It's my turn to save you
by LiveBreatheVampires
Summary: Oneshot based on the spoilers for Rebekah torturing Damon and the sweet Delena still for 3x18. Rated T for some violence and language. Please review.


A/N Omg after seeing that cute Delena still of next episode, I couldn't help but write a fanfiction.

Rated T for some violence and some language.

Please review. You know how much I like those, and how much I love writing oneshots while writing my never ending stories ;)

That being said, if you want, check out the latest story "Safe in Your Arms" (well…it is 11 chapters, but still my latest ;P) and my other stories.

Please excuse any mistakes ;)

Happy Reading!

~Amy

* * *

><p>Damon groaned from the pain as Rebekah tightened the shackles, his arms almost bursting at the strength of the Original bitch, as he liked to call her. He should've known better than to piss off an Original and to trust Sage, when he knew perfectly that Sage could read minds.<p>

You screwed up, Salvatore, he said while hissing as Rebekah applied the toxic plant on the chains. He wasn't going to enjoy this.

It started about an hour ago, when he and his brother Stefan went to meet with the rest of the A-team, spilling about the wood they had found. They were almost ready to kill Klaus. What they didn't know, though, was that Caroline turned up against them. He was out alone in the woods, gathering the stakes as Stefan, Matt and Elena were discussing the plan. It was there when Caroline came up to him, showing remorse for taking the life of the one that saved her.

Damon couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he knew that Caroline was going to screw up. She was practically begging him to not kill the one that they were praying to kill all year long.

"I'm sorry, Damon," She had said, "But I can't let you proceed."

Then, before he could breathe another word, Caroline had managed to knock him down.

When he woke up, he had found himself in the position he was now-Chained from the ceiling, weakened. He was in the Original's mansion, and Rebekah and Klaus were both there.

"Turns up Caroline do care after all," Klaus smirked at Damon. "But apparently she didn't plan on hurting you, because here she is…"

He turned his head to the blonde lying unconscious on the floor. "She begged me not to hurt you, she was positive that she'll stop you from your epic plan to kill me. But I couldn't take that risk, Damon. If you're out of the equation…Then everyone can live happily ever after."

He let out a laugh, and then said, "And I'm sure my sister here is going to enjoy her time with you."

"Do whatever you want," Damon groaned, "But it won't stop them from ripping you to tight little pieces."

"Oh, and here I was hoping that we can…negotiate," Klaus smirked again. He glanced at Rebekah. "Rebekah, you know what you have to do."

Klaus left the room, dragging Caroline's unconscious body away with him.

"You deceived me," Rebekah bit out angrily. "You deserve every wound you're going to get."

* * *

><p>"I didn't tell you to torture him!" Caroline was sitting on her bed, the bed in her own house. Of course, her mother had invited him in when he came to rescue her. "I told you, I wasn't going to let them hurt you…I owe you that, at least once…"<p>

Klaus smiled down at her. "Then you should know, my sweet Caroline, that I don't trust anyone. Not anymore."

* * *

><p>Damon was panting harshly now as Rebekah smiled at her phone.<p>

"Klaus left," she announced, "That's better. We have the house to ourselves now."

She quickly started to unbutton his t-shirt and then ripped part of it, exposing his bare chest. Taking out a knife she made a long, deep cut into Damon's stomach, and the second the knife made contact with the skin Damon let out a scream of agony. The knife was soaked in vervain, and it was quickly mixing with his open wounds, his blood poisoned.

"That's right," Rebekah said as she stopped doing the gruesome act, "Scream all you want. Maybe you get to understand what it was like for me to be used and played with."

"You were against Klaus too, once," Damon said, weakly but his voice was harsh, accusing. "You wanted him dead just like we all did. Your own mother tried to kill you…"

"Stop it," Rebekah clenched her teeth together.

"Stop what, Rebekah? Stop from telling the truth? Your mother wanted to undo the evil she created. She doesn't care about you…No one does."

"I said stop it!" Rebekah lunged at him, driving a stake to his chest. Damon growled, aiming to attack her, but the chains kept him restrained. He couldn't even move an inch from where he was.

"The second I'll get free I'm going to rip your heart out…And that is a promise," Damon spitted blood as he felt an impact on his face.

Rebekah stopped what she was doing, a creative idea forming in her mind.

"Hmm, what about bringing sweet Elena here?" She laughed cruelly. "I'm sure we can have lots of fun."

"Don't even think of involving Elena," Damon spat, his face turning to that of a demon at the mention of Elena's name.

Rebekah took a picture of Damon, sending it to Elena via an unknown number, along with the harsh words, "Come alone or he dies" under the address.

* * *

><p>Elena was sitting on the ground, her back resting against the tree. Stefan was training her and he wasn't being gentle with her. She was tired, a bit hurt and bruised and most of all she needed a good night sleep. Matt had gone with Stefan to see what was taking Damon so long, and she was resting sipping at her water slowly.<p>

It was then when she felt her phone vibrate, and the second she took it out to see who it was, she found out it was an unknown number. With a shaking hand, Elena opened the text message to find out a picture of Damon-tortured-Along with a sentence 'come alone, or he dies'. She bit back a gasp as she continued to read the address.

The Original mansion. This wasn't good at all…There wasn't an original Damon didn't piss off, except for maybe Finn. But her bet was definitely on Rebekah.

Not even caring about anything anymore, she fled to her car.

* * *

><p>"She won't come," Damon muttered, "She isn't stupid."<p>

"Oh, please," Rebekah snarled, "Do you think a girl can't say when another girl is in love with someone?"

Damon opened his mouth but Rebekah placed a cold finger on his lips. "Are you this stupid, Damon? Can't you see that Elena is so into you? She just doesn't have the balls to admit it."

Rebekah patted his chest lightly. "Love changes us, does it?"

She sighed, pulling away from him. He was trying to keep himself from hissing in agony. He didn't want to give her more satisfaction, the satisfaction of hurting him.

Rebekah, however, seemed to notice this as she moved closer to him again, taking off his ring.

"What are you doing?" Damon roared as Rebekah separated the curtains, and Damon let out a bloodcurdling scream as the sunlight met his skin. He felt his entire body burning, he was almost sure that he was going to die.

Rebekah closed the curtains again. "It hurts, doesn't it?"

Damon didn't even have the strength to talk. His lips were dried, he desperately wanted blood. His entire body was aching, and then his eyes widened in horror as he suddenly realized that he couldn't feel his body from the waist down. It was like he was paralyzed.

"Vervain does that to you," Rebekah explained, a smile forming on her lips. "It paralyzes you from time to time. It starts to slowly eat your organs, and it can lead to a very painful death…But, since I don't want to get rid of you yet, your life's not put at stake. For now."

Then, she straightened. "How cute. Your little beloved Elena's here."

…

Eight minutes passed, and Damon was still chained. Rebekah had fled when she announced that Elena arrived, and he felt angry for not being able to stop her. He hated feeling weak and helpless. What if Rebekah harms Elena? Why did she suddenly flee? Or was she playing a game?

"Oh my God…Damon!" The brunette's voice suddenly felt like a lullaby in Damon's head. She was running towards him now. "Oh my God, Damon…Are you allright? Who did this to you?" She went to try and unchain Damon, but the shackles were too high for her to reach, and too tight.

"Oh my God… I can't…" She was panicking, her brown eyes filled with tears. Damon knew he had to calm her.

"Elena, breathe," He said gently, "It's okay."

She took a few long breaths and then looked around the room to see a small stepstool, but as she made a move to go grab it, a harsh voice behind her said, "Look who decided to join the team."

* * *

><p>"Let her go," Damon fought against the chains as Rebekah proceeded to force Elena on a chair, circling her.<p>

"Tell me, Elena," Rebekah said in a dangerous voice, "Do you want Damon freed out of this misery?"

When Elena didn't reply, Rebekah yanked her head. "Tell me, doppelganger!"

"Y-Yes…"

"Good," Without warning, Rebekah tied Elena to the chair, securing the knots tightly, then turned to Damon.

"How about this-If you feed on Elena, the vervain doesn't spread," Rebekah smiled lightly. "If you don't, then you are stuck here with me, until I get bored with you slowly dying and drive a stake to your heart."

"Do what you want. I'm not touching Elena," Damon said, earning himself another stab with a wooden stake. "Still sure?" Rebekah smirked.

"Damon, do it," Elena pleaded, "She's going to kill you."

In a blink, Rebekah freed Elena and pushed her hair away from her neck. She sank her fangs to Elena's throat, the blood flowing in a fast pace. She then pushed Elena towards Damon, yanking her neck to one side so that the blood would be right under Damon's nose.

"You know you want to, Damon," Rebekah tempted him, moving Elena even closer. "You can feed on her and live…Or you can let your self die."

But Damon was never going to do that. He knew what vervain did to vampires. If he even thought of having Elena's blood after all the torture, he knew that he would drain her dry.

"No."

Rebekah's face turned to that of a demon with fury, and this time, she threw the toxic plant at his face. Elena couldn't bear it anymore. She lunged at Rebekah, hitting her aimlessly, using the closest wood there was to stake her enough to keep her down for a minute or two. Rebekah pulled Elena off her, sending her flying across the room. She fell to the floor, her head missing the hard wall by just a few inches. Rebekah lunged at her again, but this time, Elena managed to aim the stake to Rebekah's heart, her body dropping to the floor. She'd be out for a couple of minutes, or maybe an hour. Wasting no time even though she herself was wincing from the pain, realizing that she had pieces of glass stuck in her open wound, Elena made her way to Damon again, reaching to unchain him on the stepstool. As she did it, Damon was too weak to even balance himself, and he fell to the floor. Elena felt a wave of dizziness, and before she could do anything, she slipped, her body flying to the ground as the stepstool skidded away from her. She braced herself for the fall, but she landed right to Damon's safe arms, and he held her closer to his chest, soothing her, kissing her hair.

"Oh my God," Elena cried, "I'm so sorry she did this to you…" She was sobbing now, her tears staining his chest. He was cut, bruised, and some pieces of the stake were still puncturing his heart. If one of them moved an inch he'd be dead.

"Elena," He said gently, "I need you to do something for me."

"Tell me," She said, wiping her eyes.

"I need you to pull the pieces of the stake out, okay? I can't, because I'm too weak…"

"No, Damon…I can't hurt you…"

"Elena, if a piece of wood in my body moves an inch right now, I'd be dead," He panted, biting his lip to avoid a whimper. "Please."

Elena took a deep breath. "Okay."

He stroked her arm to encourage her and he noticed how close they were, sitting on the cold, hard floor. He laid back and Elena got on her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks as she put her fingers into Damon's wounds, there were small, bloody holes around his chest, the wood stuck there. She could see that Damon was in agony, and she tried not to hurt him as she slowly started to take the pieces of wood, her fingers bloody and her tears falling on Damon's chest.

"Shh, shh," Damon encouraged, "You're doing well. I'm going to be fine."

After another agonizing ten minutes, Damon panted heavily. He was sweating with pain, and he was white as a sheet.

"Can you walk?" Elena asked him, "Do you want me to get you a bloodbag? I have one in my car…just in case."

Damon's heart almost gave out realizing that this fragile human girl was so scared and dragged to messes that she actually had bloodbags in her car. He wanted to hold her and tell her that she's going to be fine.

"Bloodbags won't help," He admitted. "I'll go find a willing donor after I get my strength back." _If I get my strength back, _he mentally added. "There is too much vervain involved.'

"But surely bloodbags might help a little?"

She didn't wait for an answer, though, because in a flash she returned with a bloodbag. He still drained it in one minute, but like he said, it only helped him to regain some bloodlust control enough for him to reason things out. The wounds were still there.

"Damon, do it," Elena said, pulling her hair back over her shoulder. "You can't just stay here bleeding."

"No. I'm not drinking your blood, Elena, I'm still not in control…Just let me stay here for another five minutes."

"What if Rebekah wakes up? You need your strength, Damon…"

"No, I don't want to hurt you," He said stubbornly. "You should go."

"I'm not leaving you," She said, taking the knife Rebekah used. "Please, Damon, drink from me."

When he didn't respond, Elena lowered the knife to her wrist, but Damon stopped her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"If you're not going to feed on me, I'm going to force you," Elena said stubbornly.

He looked at her with love in his eyes. "Elena…Do you trust me?"

"Yes. With my life."

"Are you sure?" He mumbled again, stroking her arm.

"Of course I am…"

"But if I'm going to drink your blood, not like this," He threw the knife away and with supreme efforts he sat up straighter.

He pulled her to him, so she settled onto his lap. He gently stroked her hair and caressed her face, then his mouth lowered to her neck. He placed several kisses there, before gently-no, he couldn't even be gentler- sinking his fangs in her neck.

Elena yelped a little at first, but Damon held her tighter, as if to reassure her that she was safe and that he didn't forget who he was drinking from. His hand stroked the other side of her neck and the pain quickly turned to pleasure as Damon licked at the marks he had just made, helping to soothe them.

"Thank you," He said, kissing her head. "I feel better already."

Elena was breathless, and she rolled off Damon, smiling a little. She grabbed his face gently. "I'm glad."

Damon was looking at her lips now, but he pulled away from her. Still on her knees, Elena moved closer to him, and without a second thought, she let her lips meet his. He was confused at first, but he kissed her back, the kiss turning from gentle to hard and passionate. She pinned him underneath her and he stroked her back as she continued to kiss him.

"God I'm glad you're okay," Elena cried against his lips.

"I love you, Elena," Damon mumbled, "I know you know that. I love you so much. No matter what I did to hurt you."

"I know, Damon," Elena said shedding tears, "I love you too. I just didn't want to admit it…But I love you. You've gotten under my skin…from the moment that I met you."

Damon never felt so happy in his life. Stroking Elena's cheek, his lips found hers again.

He didn't know what this meant. He didn't know if Elena was his or not now, but all he knew was that he would never let anything bad happen to the girl in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>So…Did you like it? It isn't really a prediction, however I read on a spoiler on vampire diaries wikia that Caroline will turn on them because she feels like she owes Klaus for saving her life.<strong>

**As for Damon Rebekah torture, yes, Rebekah is going to torture Damon. In the clip, Klaus was there.**

**And yes-There are rumors that Delena are going to kiss, along with the CANADIAN promo where Damon's lips are puckering above Elena's. Or at least, it looks like Elena.**

**So, hope you like this oneshot, please REVIEW**


End file.
